Lunas Isolates
by Zadel
Summary: While Luna was banished to the moon, she decided to do some things to make the stay a little less boaring. I do not own My Little Pony.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony Fan-fic**

**Hi its Zadel again, so as I promised here is a My Little Pony Fanfic. Warning its not going to be as long as my first fan-fic cause this is for sure set out over a long period of time and im going to break it up and put it in chapters for you guys :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony nor its characters. (Though I wish I did)**

**LUNAS ISOLATES**

"Oh dear sister, you have given me no choice but to use these!" Celestia said as she revealed the elements of harmony which were hidden under the tiles of there home. She summoned them forth, all around her, having them slowly spiraling around her. She sped them up, faster and faster speeding around her soon so fast that they were one long line around her.

Night mare moon flew up to her, about to strike, while Celestia, crying now, began to harness the elements magic. Two magic beams were shot at each other, Celestias beam overtook Nightmare Moons and she banished her to the moon.

"Nooooooo" Nightmare Moon screamed as she was pushed up into space as her silhouette became one with the moons.

_Wonder what she did for that 1,000 years while she was trapped? Well its time to tell the tale that no one ever told, the tale of her followers that were formed while she was away. The tale of Lunas Isolates._

**Sorry its so short, I thought that was the perfect ending to the first chapter, ill release another fan-fic later today to make up for the shortness of this chapter and maby the second chapter along with it. Also please review. Chow!**


	2. Chapter 2 How It Began

**Chapter Two**

**Hey guys, im back again. So here is the second chapter of Luna's Isolates. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Chow!**

"Well well well sister dear, it seems you have defeated me. I must remember to dispose of those pesky elements when I return. Speaking of returning how am I going to go about that? Perhaps use the little power I have left to try and escape? No, that would be to difficult. I know, I will send out messages through nightmares. The ones who will receive these messages will all gather in one place, and then I will send them a holographic message of myself, and ask for there help to return to equestria!" And so she began to send messages to the wisest off all the mares and colts of equestria. She spent years slowly gathering all that would understand her message and travel to the designated meeting arrangement that the princess of the night had expressed to them through dream.

**Sorry I realize these are short and I think thats how im going to keep them. If I do it this way, you guys will get more chapters out in less amounts of time and I can work on getting longer Nalu fanfictions out to you. Until then please review and give me ideas! I have a slight idea of what the holographic message should be like but im not positive so pls review. Chow!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Message

**Lunas Isolates The Message**

**Hey guys, so I have 2 things to tell you. I have made a page on Facebook called: Zadel Tales. On this page I give you guys updates on my stories, like weather they are going to be late or if you guys are going to get an extra chapter. Also along with that, I will probably be starting to write stories that aren't Fanfiction that are my own and you will only have access to those on my page. Second off, I will be starting a thing im calling a "Your Choice". I will be uploading a "Your Choice" every Friday. They will be, what is kinda self explanatory, YOUR CHOICE! You guys message me through Facebook and I will write a Fanfiction of your choice. Weather its Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, or even a different fandom (as long as I've seen it) I will write either a short or long Fanfiction of it just for you guys. Anyway thanks for all your support and enjoy this chapter of Lunas Isolates**

I mustered up all the magic power I had left. I had sent all these nightmares out and a mear 30 mares and colts had understood it. By now they were all in the same spot and it was time for me to ask for help.

"Dear ponies of equestria. It is I, nightmare moon! Now I realize that I am veiwed as a villan, that I am gone for good. But you see, no matter what I will come back. Now I don't mean to alarm you in any way. If you are here, it means you are one of the best and the brightest. That you were able to decode my message of help. Yes that is correct. I need help. I am trapped here. It is ever so cold and I can't recover from my bloodshed from my battle with my sister. You may view me as the enemy, but I am meerly a pony reaching out for help. Help to return home and see all of your loving faces again. The reason I have opened up to you and you alone is because I need you to break the spell and help me return. This will be the only contact that I will be able to have with you until I am freed. I cannot regain my magic energy for a long time. With this I will ask of one thing. You may bring anyone you would like here that would want to help me. The only thing that I will ask of while you work to free me, is that you only work at night. To honor the beautiful night sky and be able to feel connected to me as you work to help me. I realize that this is a lot to ask but im begging you. Please help me. Please!" And with that my message faded.

**Dramatic right? Tehehe I told you I had a decent idea of what I wanted for the message. And when you combine an idea and a tired Zadel you get dramatic holographic messages. XD anyway I hope you enjoyed this, be sure to leave a review. And go check out Zadel Stories on Facebook. Thanks for your support and Chow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, so remember, as of tomorrow, my uploading schedule will change. I will be uploading every Sunday, Wednesday, and Saturday. Fridays too if you guys start giving me suggestions for Your Choice. Anyway on to the story. Chow!**

Everypony stood in shock, no one willing to break the silence. They just sat there confused. Why is she reaching out to us? Why would she want mear ponies if equestria? These questions would never be answered.

"Listen, I know that was a lot to take in... I'm still in shock myself," said a voice near the rear of the crowd. "But I know that we can't leave a pony in need alone to die. This is our princess for heavens sake. Our princess off the night and we can't let her shrivel up in the freezing cold of the moon. We must help her. I know we can do it, and so does she. You may not know me and I may not know you, but if we work together, we should be able to free our princess. We must form together. Who is with me?" The colt said from inside the crowd.

A loud roar of approval went out from all the ponies who soon began to wonder hoe they were going to help.

**So that was kinda intense XD. Im really tired from all the late nights recently trying to get these stories out to you guys. Thats why im changing the schedule. Although I am going to start a new Fanfiction that will come out the same days as Lunas Isolates. Anyway, thanks for reading. Chow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, So I realize that I may not be putting my full effort towards this story. That is because I have been busy and I also have to write my other 3 Fanfiction. I may not be one of the best writers on here cause I am only in middle school but I do love to write, so I am going to continue this story until I finish it. Anyway, sorry for the rambling, please leave a review and Chow!**

* * *

_As time went on, the small group of 30 soon grew to a large amount of 100, ponys who came to help their princess. They did as she had asked and only worked at night. Some of the ponys spent time teaching the young fillies about Nightmare Moon, in hopes that when they grew up they would carry on their work in order to bring her back. Others worked on hypotheses on what type of magic would work to free her. Some thought that release magic would work and others thought that if they could manipulate the stars then they could build her a bridge back to equestria. There were many ideas that ponies had worked on to try to free their beloved princess, yet so far, none had proved successful._

* * *

**Alright im ending this chapter off here. I hope you guys liked it. I probably will be adding some OC's soon to make it so there can be some discussion. Anyway please leave a review and I hope you liked it. Thanks and Chow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so I know almost nobody reads this and frankly it is just becoming a chore to write. So I am going to have this be the final chapter. Sorry if you are upset about this but I don't want to write and have it feel like homework. Anyway, thanks for reading, please leave a review and Chow!**

_It has been almost 1000 years since Nightmare Moon had formed her followers. In 5 days it would be the day when there wishes would come true and Nightmare Moon returns. They had found that there "Bridge of Stars" idea seemed to be what was most likely able to happen. All they had to do was bond together and move the stars. And that is exactly what they did. Soon there princess had returned and after there true princess (Luna) was back, they rejoiced in a celebration. Overwhelmed with joy, they waited for her. She came to visit them the day after she had returned. Since then, they have continued working in the night. They kept living the way they had their entire lives. _

**So yeah... thanks for reading, please leave a review and Chow!**


End file.
